Las divertidas navidades de Draco y Hermione
by LuciaSantiago
Summary: Draco y Hermione siempre pasaron las navidades separados, pero en esta ocasión todo será distinto "Esta historia participa en el Concurso de Navidad 'Lágrimas de risa' 2014."


**Las divertidas navidades de Draco y Hermione**

**(ATP)**

Draco y Hermione siempre pasaron las navidades separados, pero en esta ocasión todo será distinto

"**Esta historia participa en el Concurso de Navidad**___**'Lágrimas de risa'**_**2014.**"

Capítulo Único

Las navidades se están acercando, y con ello los nervios por empezar a comprar los regalos de navidad. Hermione salió esa tarde con sus amigas Luna y Ginny, para comprar algunos regalos que se les habían olvidado. Ginny tiene pensado comprarle un juego de plumas y pergaminos a Harry, sabe que no es gran cosa pero para el trabajo le viene genial.

En cambio Luna y Hermione no sabían que comprarles a sus maridos. El marido de la castaña era bastante exigente, pero tolerante con los detalles que le regalaba la castaña. En cuanto a la rubia Lovegood ya tenía más o menos una idea de lo que le compraría a su marido Nott.

Malfoy se encontraba en la mansión ayudando a decorar la casa con motivos navideños, mientras decoraba le venían imágenes triste de la navidad, pero en algunas ocasiones eran divertidas, sobre todo cuando paso su primera navidad al lado de la que ahora es su mujer.

Flash Back

Me encuentro aburrido, le digo a mi madre y esta me responde con un simple lo siento hijo, me enfurruño y pienso en cómo sería tener una navidad con mi familia sin que estemos rodeados de mortifagos y de gente extraña.

Recuerdo cuando tenía cinco años y mi padre por primera vez me llevo a ver la nieve, no es que fuese gran cosa pero me divertí mucho jugando con la nieve ese día, ummm cuantos recuerdos, y ahora que me doy cuenta solo esa vez fui feliz, y ahora bueno estoy casado y esta es la segunda vez que voy a celebrar las navidad al estilo muggle, ya que vendrán mis suegros.

Fin Flash Back

Draco regresa de su ensoñación con las dulces palabras de su madre que hace que atraiga la atención sobre ella.

¿Crees que así está bien decorado el árbol o es algo exagerado?-pregunto Narcissa.

No madre, así está bien-responde tranquilamente su hijo.

Recuerdas cuando tu padre te llevo a ver la nieve por primera vez-comenta Narcissa.

Si madre, suele recordarlo por estas fechas fue algo divertido-se alegra al recordar ese año.

En la madriguera también se estaban preparando para empezar a decorar la casa con guirnaldas, luces todo al estilo muggle claro que algunas decoraciones eran con un toque de magia.

Fred se encontraba en su cuarto recordando cuando su gemelo y el hacían toda clase de bromas, chistes y sobre todo pociones, que algunas terminaban mal. Al principio se puso triste al saber que su gemelo no estaría para celebrar las navidades, pero tampoco quería entristecer a la familia así que con la ayuda de su hermano Ron, estaba tramando hacer algún chiste o broma para que la familia que divirtiese ese día.

Creo que esta broma estará genial-comenta emocionado George.

Solo espero que mamá no se enfade, como hace cada navidad cuando gastabas con Fred-responde Ron.

Hermanito no seas pésimo, piensa que Fred nos estará ayudando ese día-dice George con algo de melancolía en sus palabras.

En el Londres muggle, está Hermione viendo unos artículos de lectura, cogió uno para ver la contraportada y al leerlo le pareció entretenido y pensó que a su madre le gustaría, también vio una pluma estilográfica, con un diseño muy particular lo cual le hizo mucha gracia ya que tenía una serpiente impresa.

Después salió de la librería y se dirigió a una boutique para comprarle un traje elegante a su marido, aunque este ya tiene muchos trajes en color negro, pero este sin duda le iba a gustar pensó la castaña.

La castaña siguió con sus compras en el mundo muggle. Ya eran las ocho de la tarde cuando sus amigas se aparecieron para recogerla y así irse al mundo mágico.

Las amigas se despidieron, y se desearon una feliz noche. Luna se fue para su casa, Ginny se fue a Godric y Hermione se fue a la Mansión Malfoy para guardar los reglaos para que nadie se los viese. Draco y Narcissa en ese momento no se encontraban en casa lo que Hermione agradeció enormemente.

Los elfos domésticos estaban preparando la cena cuando Hermione entro en la cocina para ayudarles con los preparativos, cuando empezó a sentir mareos, cosa que no le prestó atención.

Acababan de dar las diez de la noche, cuando se iban a sentar en la larga mesa sonó el timbre y una elfa domestica fue a recibir a los recién llegados y avisar a sus amos de la visita. Narcissa les indico que entrasen y se sentasen con ellos en la mesa para cenar, lo cual los invitados agradecieron; todos hablaban amenamente, cuando Hermione volvió a sentir los mareos, se disculpó y se fue con paso apurado al servicio, Draco no se percató de nada ya que estaba hablando con Luna y con Theo, pero la que si se dio cuenta fue Narcissa a ella nunca se le pasa nada, asique también se disculpó y se dirigió al servicio para poder hablar con Hermione y preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Una vez en el piso de arriba, Narcissa toco la puerta esperando una respuesta de Hermione, pero esta se encontraba vomitando a causa de las náuseas que tenía, en un principio la castaña pensó que podía ser que la cena le cayese mal en el estómago, pero después comprendió que llevaba semanas sin que le bajase el periodo.

La castaña abrió la puerta del aseo y vio a una Narcissa preocupada, esta le dijo que se calmase que no era nada malo.

Cuando ambas llegaron al salón para seguir cenando, la castaña empezó a poner cara de asco a la cena. Luna se percató y le pregunto si estaba bien a lo que la castaña le respondió que sí.

Hermione ya no aguantaba más con tantas preguntas, así que se levantó y llamo la atención de los invitados y familia.

Quería deciros….-Hermione no sabía cómo empezar a dar la noticia.

¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto preocupado Draco.

La castaña cogió una bocanada de aire, después suspiro y pronuncio la palabra mágica que haría que todos se alegrasen.

Estoy embarazada-comento Hermione.

¿Qué estas segura, cariño?-pregunto incrédulo Draco.

Si amor, vas a ser padre-afirmo Hermione.

Todos los presentes felicitaron a los futuros papás.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera, todos hablaban, se reían y contaban anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes. George se levantó del sofá y empezó a hablar para llamar la atención de su familia.

Cuando por fin logro llamar toda su atención, carraspeo y empezó a contar el primer chiste.

El tipo era tan, pero tan viejo que lo llamaban Árbol de Navidad.

¿Por qué?  
>Porque tenía las bolas de adorno.<p>

A nadie de su familia le había hecho gracia el chiste, así que George siguió contando más chistes, esperando que alguno les haga gracia.

Un borracho es detenido a las cuatro de la mañana por un policía que le increpa:  
>- ¿Adónde va usted?<br>El borracho, completamente ebrio, le responde:  
>- Me dirijo a una conferencia acerca del abuso del alcohol y sus efectos letales en el organismo, el mal ejemplo para los hijos y las consecuencias funestas para la familia, el problema que causa en la economía familiar y la irresponsabilidad absoluta...<br>El policía lo mira incrédulo y le responde mofándose del borracho:  
>- ¡En serio! ¿Y qué ilustre conferenciante va a impartir esa charla a estas horas?<br>- Mi mujer, cuando llegue a casa.

Desde luego George no tenía mucho éxito contando los chistes, asique le pidió a su hermano Ron que lo ayudase con algún juego mágico.

Ron con mala cara se acercó a él y empezaron a hacer magia, eso si que llamo la atención de su familia y se la pasaron así todo el rato hasta que Molly indico que ya era hora de irse a dormir.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy Draco seguía sin creerse que iba a ser padre muy pronto, desde esa misma noche empezó a consentir y a mimar a su castaña.

Para Draco y Hermione estas navidades eran las más divertidas de todas.


End file.
